


Cours de Potion

by Ambrena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuties, F/M, Fluff, Potions
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily et Sev' petits, en cours de potion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cours de Potion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chonaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/gifts).



> Ecrit sur un prompt de Chonaku, pour Pi Day 2014.
> 
> Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling.

« Franchement, j’y arrive pas, Sev’, se plaignit la petite Lily. Je sais pas comment tu fais pour retenir toutes ces plantes ! Poudre de quoi, infusion de quoi ?  
-Poudre de racine d’asphodèle et infusion d’armoise, compléta Severus en souriant. Et pour la mémoire… Bah, j’ai pris des notes dans mon livre de potions, c’est tout. Toi tu te souviens du nom du résultat, c’est déjà ça.  
-Ouais !, pouffa la rouquine. La Goutte du Mort-Vivant. On dirait un titre de mauvais film d’horreur moldu… »

Ils eurent un fou rire et faillirent laisser le somnifère infuser trop longtemps.


End file.
